Ultrasound is the leading imaging modality in cardiology, with emerging applications for myocardial perfusion assessment. While its potential market is estimated at billions of dollars, the current performance of contrast echo remains limited. We have developed and patented new methodology for image processing based on variability analysis. It enhances contrast echo studies due to the different statistical properties of echoes emerging from the myocardium versus those from the contrast agent bubbles. Robin's long term commercial objective- is to become the leading provider of specialized devices and software packages for enhancement of contrast echo imaging in cardiology and general ultrasound. In Phase I we aim to develop a real-time add-on device for the enhancement of cardiology echo-contrast imaging. based on commercial hardware and custom software, and to demonstrate its clinical efficacy. During Phase II we aim to develop the real-time processor into a commercial device, to develop our current research software into package for off-line analysis of contrast echo studies, and to explore new clinical applications. During Phase III, development of the new applications and integration of the methodology as a standard feature of echo-Doppler systems will be co-ventured with a leading manufacturer of echo-Doppler systems. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Echo-Doppler is the leading non-invasive imaging methodology in cardiology, with global sales approaching $1 billion. Emerging new market is the contrast echo, with potential sales of hundreds million dollars. Assuming that Robin's image processing device will become a standard component of echo-Doppler systems, and will be priced at about $10,000, the potential market size for the add-on device is $500 millions for the upgrade of installed systems (i.e. potential annual sales of $100 for a period of five years) and $100 millions annually for new echo-Doppler systems sales.